elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daffodillydoo/Birthdays/Zodiacs of the Characters
For a while, I’ve been thinking about what birthdays Elves characters might have, and I’ve always been fascinated by astrology and the zodiacs . . . so I whipped up this list. Here are some hypothetical birthdays! (This is meant to be just for fun, so don’t take it too seriously if your zodiac doesn’t match up with your own personality. These are just SOME characteristics of the zodiacs.) Main Aira – Aquarius/February: Aquarius is ruled by the air element. People born under this zodiac are often quirky, unique, and eccentric. They have a creative, sharp mind and aren't afraid to think outside the box. Naida – Pisces/March: Pisces is ruled by the water element. People born under this zodiac are intuitive, sensitive, and spiritual. They are gentle souls who are known for their compassion and kindness. Ragana – Aries/April: Aries is ruled by Mars, the god of war. People born under this zodiac tend to be strong-willed and confident, but they can also be brash and short-tempered. Born warriors, they are ready to take charge and conquer whatever obstacles stand in their way. Emily – Taurus/April: Taurus is ruled by Venus, the goddess of love. People born under this zodiac tend to be practical and grounded. They are the voice of reason in a group, and they appreciate all the beauty that the world has to offer. Sira – Gemini/June: Gemini is associated with both the air and earth elements. The symbol for this zodiac is the twins, which can be symbolic of a double-life or 2 conflicting sides to someone (in Sira's case, it's her 2 elements.) They tend to be adventurous, curious, and clever. Tidus – Cancer/July: Cancer is ruled by the water element. People born under this zodiac are nurturing, helpful, and protective. They love taking care of others (in Tidus’ case, it’s the dragons.) In tune with their emotions, they tend to be soulful individuals. Azari – Leo/July: Leo is ruled by the fire element. People born under this sign are known to be fierce and bold. They have a vibrant, warm energy and a sparkling personality. Farran – Virgo/August: Virgo is ruled by the earth element. People born under this zodiac are reliable, logical, and trustworthy individuals. They also have a tendency to worry at times. Skyra – Libra/October: Libra is ruled by the air element. People born under this zodiac tend to be elegant and poised. They have a strong sense of justice and strive for harmony and peace in their world. According to the Celtic zodiac, these individuals may experience sorrows and obstacles, but Libras are resilient and have the strength to withstand all hardships. Rosalyn – Scorpio/November: Scorpio is ruled by the water element. People born under this zodiac tend to be resourceful, brave, and mysterious. At the same time, they can also be intense, distrusting, and secretive. Johnny – Sagittarius/November: Sagittarius is ruled by the fire element. People born under this zodiac often have a dimpled chin. They have a great sense of humor and are energetic, enthusiastic, and optimistic. Cronan – Capricorn/December: Capricorn is ruled by the earth element. People born under this zodiac are typically ambitious, cunning, and driven. They are very determined and will stop at nothing to reach the top. Guardians Lumia – June 21: The day of the year that gets the most amount of sunlight (in Northern Hemisphere) Born in between 2 signs, these individuals will have the peaceful, caring qualities of Cancer, though they may be two-faced as a result of some Gemini influence. (Noctura calls Lumia a ‘wretched fake,’ so presumably there’s another side to Lumia that we aren’t seeing.) Noctura – December 21: The day of the year that gets the least amount of sunlight (in Northern Hemisphere) People born on the 21 will likely have a mixture of Sagittarius and Capricorn influences. Because of their Sagittarius side, they hate restrictions and limitations. They long for freedom and the ability to travel. Because of their Capricorn side, they may also have a hunger for power. Sophie and her friends Lyra – Gemini: May 22 (World Goth Day) Geminis often have a thirst for knowledge, a love for reading, and an interest in a wide range of subjects. Mikey – Leo: Ruled by Apollo, the god of the sun. Leos have a lively, bright energy that shines within them. Just like the sun in the centre of the universe, Leos are comfortable being in the spotlight. Fern – Early Virgo, bordering on Leo: Farran and Fern are both Virgos, which explains the close bond they once had. Virgos tend to be short and petite with a mischievous look on their face and a pointed chin. Virgo is ruled by Mercury, the god of tricksters. People born under this sign are sometimes shy, but because of the Leo influence, they have an inner fire waiting to be unleashed. Feisty flames and self-confidence are bubbling just beneath the surface. Sophie – Libra/September: Like my cousin who reminds me of her. Libra is also ruled by Venus, the goddess of love. Libras are often bubbly, sociable, and free-spirited. Sophie’s personality reminds me of Grandma Jones, who would also be a Libra if the five sisters are quintuplets. Nautica – Late Scorpio, bordering on Sagittarius: Scorpio is ruled by Pluto, the god of riches and precious minerals (such as those found in a pirate’s treasure chest.) In ancient times, before the planet Pluto was discovered, Scorpio was ruled by Mars. Associated with the god of war, Scorpios are fearless fighters who won’t back down from a challenge. They may have trouble showing their emotions. Influenced by Sagittarius, they are adventurers at heart with a reckless, rebellious side and a hatred for rules and judgemental people. Charlie – Either Sagittarius or Aries Sagittarius: People under this sign tend to be huge goofballs and love joking around. Aries: April 1 (April Fool’s Day) Older 5 Volcana – Late Aries, bordering on Taurus: Strong fighters that are also grounded and practical thanks to the earthy influence of Taurus. They are hot-headed and argumentative, and they clash with other Aries (Ragana). Laverne – Taurus: Those born under this sign may be materialistic and have a love for expensive, luxurious things. Nim – Cancer Lila – Libra Zoe – Scorpio: Can be jealous and obsessive. They may not get along with their opposite zodiac, Taurus (Emily). Birthstones Even their birthstones match!?! Aira – February: Amethyst, a purple stone associated with inspiration and imagination. Naida – March: Aquamarine, a light-blue stone that is believed to bring good luck to sailors at sea. Sira – June: Alexandrite, a stone that looks green in natural daylight, but looks purple in artificial indoor lighting. Lumia – June: Moonstone, a white stone. Azari – July: Ruby/Carnelian, red stones associated with charisma and passion. Farran – August: Peridot/Aventurine, green stones that help relieve anxiety and purify the environment. Sophie – September: Sapphire/Lapis Lazuli, blue stones associated with truth and wisdom. They help you look past deception and see people for who they truly are. (Sophie’s name means ‘wisdom.’ She was the only one who saw through Cronan’s façade.) Skyra – October: White Opal. Johnny – November: Citrine, a yellow-orange stone of positivity and joy. Noctura – December: Onyx, a black stone (mystical) and turquoise (traditional). Category:Blog posts